


Cold Light

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [36]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison was a generous and passionate lover, but every kiss and touch came with a tremble of sadness, like Alison would never really be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Marian - lover.

_You only need Sarah_ , Marian told herself, standing outside Alison’s door.  _You have Sarah, she’s the key to it all.  You only need her help.  There’s no reason for you to be here—_

The door opened, letting out a gust of warmth into the winter air.  Alison stood in her stocking feet in the doorway, rubbing her hands together, smile tight.  “Please, come in.  We have an hour before my kids get home.”

Marian nodded, stepping inside.  Before she could even unzip her calf-high boots or remove her camel coat, Alison’s lips were on hers, her thin arms winding around her neck. 

“I’m glad you came over,” Alison murmured into the kiss, eyes closed.  Her eyes were always closed when they kissed, when they fucked.  Marian figured it made things easier for Alison, so she never mentioned it.

“Of course, darling,” Marian said, backing Alison up against the closed front door.

Alison pulled away from the kiss for a moment, smoothing her hair.  “I’m sorry, I must look like a mess.  Would you like some wine, or a glass of water?”

Marian shook her head.  “I’m fine, thank you.”  Alison reminded her so much of herself—elegant, brought up well, all manners and poise.  But there was something beneath that rigid posterior.  Alison was a generous and passionate lover, but every kiss and touch came with a tremble of sadness, like Alison would never really be happy.  Marian kissed Alison, winding their fingers together.  “I’m just glad to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Yeah Yeah Yeah's song of the same name


End file.
